What if its you
by Katrina Kazaana
Summary: The Middleman: The twelve times that the Middleman and Wendy have gone over the line of being partners.
1. The First Time

Title: What if its you 1/12

Title: What if its you 1/12

Rating: G

Genre: Romance

Characters: Middleman/Wendy

The first time it happened was on the drive from the illegal sublet Wendy shares with another young, photogenic artist, to the Simionics Animal Research Laboratories for the second time that day...:

Wendy was still frustrated with Ben, and the fact that there was a genetically altered ape in the back seat grunting didn't make her feel any better. She sighed and looked over at the Middleman whom was driving, idly talking about the plan when they get to the laboratory. Wendy had a slight headache already creeping into her head.

"Can we just finish this drive in silence." Wendy stated, she tore her eyes from the Middleman to out the window.

"So why is that doorknob still your boyfriend" The middleman asked after a few minutes of complete silence (minus the Ape in the back seat) in the car.

"Because..." Wendy didn't dare to look over at the middleman.

"Dubbie you know-"

"What happened to the silence" Wendy questioned and looked over at the Middleman with an eyebrow raised.

"You can talk to me you know" Middleman continued on talking, ignoring her comment.

"Fine." Wendy waited about a minute before leaned over and kissed the middleman while he was still driving. The car swerved slightly, then she moved and looked out the window again.

"Cheese and Crackers Dubbie you almost made me hit a parked car."

Subsequently the rest of the car ride over was silent.


	2. The Second Time

Title: What if its you 1/12

Title: What if its you 2/12

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance

Characters: Middleman/Wendy

The second time was in the car after she had showered, they battled the terracotta warrior who subsequently exploded.:

She had stepped in the car and started falling asleep, She woke up with her eyes closed to Middleman pulling away from her slightly and she felt tingly all over. She yawned and acted like she just woke up. They talked a little and then he left her there.

Middleman watched as Wendy sleepily made her way to the Middlemobile. A few minutes after he started driving she was snoring lightly. As she slept he looked over every few seconds that he could. She ended up leaning and rested her head on his shoulder still sleeping soundly. He noticed that her shirt had a view straight down her chest. Middlemen looked straight ahead at the road, willing him self not to look.

She was still asleep when he parked the car infront of the illegal sublet Wendy shares with another young, photogenic artist. Middleman moved down lightly and kissed Wendy's sleeping form. After a few seconds she responded to him moving her mouth slowly against his, she lightly ran her tongue across his bottom lip. He pulled back quickly and she just smiled lightly.

"So…" Middlman started.

"Yeah." Wendy looked at him…

"Do we need to postmortem? It may have an unfortunate double meaning but I assure you I mean it solely in the recap sense of the word…."


	3. The Third Time

Title: What if its you 1/12

Title: What if its you 3/12

Rating: PG -13

Genre: Romance

Characters: Middleman/Wendy

Wendy was looking from the keys to her own middlemobile to the Middleman. She had grinned and pulled him over to her.

"You're the greatest boss" She enjoyed the feeling of the middleman as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let me restate that, you're the greatest boss, ever" She leaned up and kissed him lightly. She felt him pull her closer and they started to move slowly towards the back wall of her painting area. She closed her eyes happily, as the Middleman started running his hands through her hair. She quickly took off her glasses, then, moved her hands over his shoulders. She started kissing slowly down his neck, sucking lightly every few kisses, she heard him groan lightly and start rubbing the small of her back with his hand that was around her waist. She started to feel him run his hands down the backside of her jeans. She couldn't help the smile that had started to spread across her face. She pulled back a little to breath and Middleman pulled her back into a passionate kiss, she suddenly felt her back against the wall and his warm mouth moving slow sweet kisses down her neck. He kissed down her collar and bite lightly, Wendy almost purred when his kisses continued down around the V cut edges of her light blue long sleeved shirt.

Wendy was about to start pulling him in the direction of her bedroom when the sound of Lacey coming up the stairs hit her ears. She pulled away quickly, made sure her hair was okay and put her glasses back on. The middleman straightened up and then smiled at her and nodded.

"Ill see you at work tomorrow Dubbie"

And left her standing there with Lacey as he left down the stairs.


End file.
